A Slip of the Aim
by SoulWreathedInFlame
Summary: While battling Sinnoh elite four champion Cynthia, and accidental miss of a hyper beam leaves Ash severely wounded and sent tumbling down a cliff. As Ash's hope slowly fades, will Serena, Clement, Bonnie, and Pikachu be able to find and save ash? Meanwhile Ash is saved by an old friend. But, the night he was rescued, his body was stolen. But by who? My very first fanfic!
1. On The edge

**Here it is! My very first Fanfic. hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! All right go to Nintendo, Game freak, ect.**

* * *

**Chapter one: On the Edge**

**Ash's POV:**

I gritted my teeth. This was much tougher than I imagined. Cynthia stood tall at the other end of the field, while I, on the other hand, was grasping the hand of defeat. She was still on her first Pokemon, Garchomp, who had just defeated Flechling in one hit. Froakie was already down.

"Pickachu, you're up." I said to my best friend. "We've been through so much together, don't fail me now."

Pickachu bounded up in front of me. It was determined. I could tell by it's eyes. When I looked into that confident face it gave me courage. Courage to be the best I could be, to never give up, to NEVER back down. And because of this I knew that somehow Pickachu would always be there for me. I smiled.

Bonnie stood up from the side lines. "Let's go Pikachu and Ash! You can do it!" Bonnie always had that kind of attitude. Kids. That being said that I am a kid myself of course.

"Pickachu! Use THUNDERBOLT!" I roared. My best friend's cheeks crackled with electricity. It's body was suddenly surrounded with volts. All of this energy was released into one powerful burst of lightning.

Cynthia cried, "Garchomp! Use hyper beam!"

Our attacks collided in mid air, causing a massive blast that knocked me off my feet. The smoke hadn't yet cleared when I heard Cynthia yell again, "Hyper beam!" My eye's widened with shock. Normally, after using hyper beam, a Pokemon would have to wait a while before it could release another attack. But, just after Cynthia's word's left her lips a dark purple beam of pure energy came shooting through the smoke heading straight for Pickachu!

"Dodge it!" I commanded. Pickachu bent down, desperately trying to avoid the attack, but there was no need. Garchomp, not being able to see through the smoke had aimed too high, and the hyper beam had swiftly making it's way towards me! So fast that I did not have the time to dodge. I crossed my arms over my face trying to brace myself.

The hyper beam hit my chest full on. My "brace" did nothing. Searing pain shot through my body. Coursing through my veins, up and down my spine. The attack was so strong. My vision was starting to go black. I could barely see a dumbstruck Bonnie, Clement and Cynthia rushing toward me, but what hurt the most was not at all the attack. It was Serena. Screaming, sobbing, collapsed on the ground. Salty tears dripping off the ends of her honey hair. I faintly remember stumbling toward the edge of the cliff. My feet lost their footing, and I fell.

**Serena's POV:**

I was on the ground. Sobbing. Screaming Ash's name. It was no use. Though I could tell he wasn't gone. How you might ask? Not by the stinging, emptiness in my heart. Not the tight knot in my stomach. Not by the dreadful realization, that I never said goodbye. But because he was Ash. He would never give up. I had to remember that. Even if it meant that believing was the only thing that kept me going. Clement cave over and hugged me.

"Everything is going to be fine." He whispered. I felt a little better. Even though I could tell he was just saying that to make me feel better.  
"I know." I murmured "I know."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah yeah. I know it's short. But it's just the my first Fanfic. So cut me some slack. Besides, the rest will be longer. **

**This chapter is kinda an intro/ set up for the rest of the story. It basically depicts what happened in the summary. **

**If you like, remember to review! If you don't I will send my Lucario after you! Ha HA! How do you like them apples? I'm going to update when I reach 5 positive reviews. or when I'm almost out of days... OH WELL! Flames will be ignored. **

**BYE! **


	2. Lost, But Not Yet Forgotten

**Hello! I Know that this is a little early, but I got bored. Oh well.**

**Anyway on with chapter two!**

**Almost forgot:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters used. All rights go to Game freak, Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri, ect.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Lost, But Not Yet Forgotten**

**Serena's POV:**

I Stood slowly, my legs and hands shaking. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Ash. Gone? No, no way. I had to go find him. I started to make my way to the edge of the cliff where Ash fell, but Clement pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him. Tears started to well up in my eyes. "We have to go find him! We can't just leave him there to die!" The tears began to fall. Rolling down the edge of my nose and tickling the corners of my mouth.

"I understand that. But first we need a plan. You can't expect us to hurl ourselves off that cliff after him do you?" Clement asked calmly. I could see where he was coming from, but still...

"Fine." I murmured. Clement walked away to go and comfort Bonnie while I on the other hand I had something to discuss with miss Cynthia.

Walking up to Sinnoh's champion**,** I asked "So, how strong exactly is Garchomp's hyper beam?" Maybe if it wasn't that strong**,** Ash could still be alive, but knowing that it was a champion's Pokemon that's very unlikely.

"Extremely strong. I know what you're thinking. Knowing Ash he's still alive down there. No matter how strong Garchomp is." She rubbed Garchomp on the nose. I reached up and patted Garchomp too. I didn't blame it or Cynthia for that disaster. It couldn't see, and Cynthia was just battling the way she does. Garchomp was honestly, and innocently, aiming for... oh no. Pikachu!

I turned around, looking in all directions for Pikachu. I finally spotted the electric mouse at the edge of the cliff. He was looking down clutching Ash's hat. _When did he get that?_ I thought to myself. It must have fallen off when... no**,** I mustn't think about that. I don't want to start crying again. I couldn't believe that this day had started out so normally.

I clumped my way over to Pikachu and cradled him in my arms. I buried my face in his sot yellow fur and sighed. Wet circles dotted Ash's hat. Pikachu had been crying. I couldn't exactly blame him. Seeing your six year best friend get hit with a hyper beam and sent down a cliff _must have _been hard on the little guy. Looking up towards the sky I recalled the events of earlier that day.

**Flashback:**

We were walking down the path to Shalour City. Where Ash's third gym battle awaited him. I was envious of him. He knew exactly what he wanted to be, and was headed straight towards his destination. I still had no idea what I wanted to do with my Pokemon. At the time I kind of wanted to be a baker, but I'm still wandering. Anyway on with the flashback. **  
**

The trees we were walking through parted, and we came across a large clearing that dropped off into a cliff. Ash, being the Ash he is, was hungry so of course we stopped for lunch. Clement pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket out of his backpack (seriously, does that thing have infinite space?) and set them down.

Before I could take the first bite of my salad, Ash had gotten up and was jogging towards a woman dressed in black. I hadn't noticed her before. She had long blonde hair that curved inwards and framed her face with large black clips in it. But why was Ash running towards her? Had he met this woman before?

I saw Ash point back towards us. I decided to wave. It seemed appropriate at the moment. They started towards us. As the woman came more into focus I started to recognize her. I knew that face but couldn't quite place it.

Ash introduced us. He said her name was Cynthia. I remembered her. She is the Sinnoh Region champion. We said hello.

Ash asked her why she was in Kalos. She said she had too much work in Sinnoh and "escaped" out here for a little R&R.

Ash had challenged her.

Ash lost, but he hadn't just lost.

Ash WAS lost. And I didn't have anyone to blame.

Except him.

**End Flashback**

**No POV:**

May and Drew were rock climbing. Oh, and they were also soaking wet. To say it was a date is a little off, but to say it's not a date wasn't exactly right, either. But there WAS an explanation.

They were on the other side of the cliff, looking for Leeche **(A/N I don't know how to spell it okay?) **berries, the absolute best for Poke-block, when the ledge crumbled. They were both sent hurtling into the river, just like they had when they were younger. They had collapsed onto the bank soaked to the bone and laughing. That's when he kissed her. On the cheek, but the message was clear. Now they are scaling the wall trying to get out.

"Blaziken! Come on out!" May called, releasing her trusted friend. _Since Baziken is good at jumping, it could carry us up. _She thought to herself. Then Blaziken did something unexpected. It bounded away.

Drew laughed. "I knew you were hard to get along with, but I never expected for your Pokemon to run away." May shoved him back. "Okay Okay, I was just joking." Drew muttered still laughing.

"There has to be an explanation for this." May said. She began to shuffle sideways on the wall in the direction that Blazikin went. Drew sighed and followed her.

May finally found Blaziken. It was kneeling over something, but she couldn't see what. She walked around to the other side of Blaziken. "What's wrong?" She asked. Then that brown haired girl saw what Blaziken was looking at. She saw, and she screamed.

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ha ha. Cliffhanger. Literally.**

**Anyway, I bet you all know what May saw.**

**Thank you to reddapokemonmaster, PickachuLover14, and Burning Ocean. Your reviews mean the world to me. **

**If you like, remember to review! If you don't I will send my Lucario after you! Ha HA! How do you like them apples? I'm aiming for ten reviews until I update again. Unless I get bored... again. OH WELL! Flames will be ignored.**

**BYE!**


	3. Gone in the Night

**Chapter three, here it is! I didn't quite make it to ten reviews, but I'm updating anyway. Thank you to that random guest who notified me that I spelled Blaziken wrong. I went back and fixed it. If anyone else notices any major spelling errors, tell me. **

**Okay, by now you have probably skipped this entire intro. I now I would. HA Ha ha ... eh hem. Ah well.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would have a girlfriend by now.**

**BTW, this chapter contains a lot of Contestshipping. Just a heads up.**

**And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, Chapter three of A Slip of the Aim!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Gone in the Night**

**May's POV:**

'It couldn't be him, it just couldn't. Could it?' These thoughts raced through my head as I stared at the boy in laying motionless in front of me. I was, to say, in shock. His raven black hair was dirty and ruffled. Though, clearly spiked. It was a bit longer than I last remembered it, covering the tops of his ears. He wore a collared blue jacket, and tight black jeans. Both articles were torn and burned in places. His eyes were closed.

I brushed my hair out of my eyes, which were welling up with tears. Yes I did know this boy. He was Ash Ketchum, aspiring pokemon master. I used to travel with him through Hoenn. I saw him again at the Wallace Cup, but hadn't encountered him since. From then on, I had always hoped I'd see him again, but never like this.

Ash's breathing was shallow. A small moan escaped from his lips. "Drew! DREW! Get over here!" I screamed. Drew rushed around the corner.

"What's wrong?" He sounded sincerely worried.

I looked up at him, my eyes brimming with tears. I glanced back down at Ash's broken body.

Drew's hand flew to his mouth. "Oh..." His hand dropped back down to his side. He knelt down next to me, and placed his arms across my shoulders, holding me firmly. I fitted my head onto his neck. The tears began to fall down, splattering against Drew's shirt. He kissed the top my head. Another moan broke out from Ash's mouth, but weaker this time. That jolted us back to reality.

I asked Blaziken to carry Ash up the cliff face. **(A/N The opposite side of the cliff, thank you. This fanfiction isn't going to be THAT short.) **Placing my feet on a small ledge I hoisted myself up, back up onto the wall. Drew came up after me. The ledge crumbled in places, but I tried my best to keep my footing. It would be tricky, but I had to make it, not for me but for Ash. I reached up and grabbed the first rock.

* * *

About thirty minutes later we finally made our way to the top of the cliff face. I collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily. Grass tickled the back of my neck. Drew pulled me back up by my arms urging me to go on. I nodded my head. We carried on for a few more miles, **(A/N Yes miles, you read it right) **to the small cabin by the edge of the woods we had rented earlier that week. I had come to out to this region to compete in the Kalos grand festival. I found out that Drew was coming here along with Harley. I was pleased with the news, well beside that fact that I might encounter Harley again. That man was not a pleasure to be around. Recently, I met up with Drew at the Shalour city pokemon contest. We caught up a bit, then decided to travel together. After all, what could be better training than finding out your rival's strategies right? On our way to our next contest we decided to take a break and hang out a bit. That's when we rented that cabin.

'Ash never told me he was coming to Kalos. Then again, he never told me about going to Sinnoh either. I just saw him by chance at the Wallace Cup. I wonder if he was traveling with anyone. It's not like him to stay alone for a long time. Speaking (or thinking) of being alone, where is Pikachu? Arceus the little guy must be worried sick.' I stopped thinking suddenly. I stared straight in front of me with a blank expression on my face. My brain was in rapid fire think mode again. I rubbed my temples with my pointer and middle fingers. I let a small sigh of exasperation.

I was reflecting on all of this when Drew shook my shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

I continued to rub my temples and nodded. "Oh! Drew, you startled me, and yeah. Sorry, I spaced out for a minute there." I murmured, laughing weakly.

Drew put his arm around me. "He'll be fine. I promise. Just relax for a bit, okay?" He reassured me. "Blaziken put Ash inside. He'll be okay."

I nodded again. "Yeah yeah, I know. I was just wondering where Pikachu was." I didn't tell him all that I was thinking about, his brain probably would've exploded from excessive intake of useless information. I inwardly chuckled at myself. I really could be impossible at times.

His head bobbed up and down, in a 'I get your point' kinda way. "Pikachu would be devastated. If he even knows about this." Drew gestured back at the cabin, where Ash was.

"Yeah, anyone would be." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Even me." Drew side-hugged me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. We just stood there, holding each other. Eventually we went back inside, hand in hand.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning. I stretched out all of the kricks in my back, and swung my legs out of bed. Looking in the mirror I found out that a) my hair was a mess, and full of ... was that sand?, and b) I obviously needed a shower. My mascara had run a bit, then dried on my cheeks. I tried to scratch some of it off with my nail, but to no prevail. I sighed, and hopped into the shower.

Upon coming out, I wrapped my hair into a towel, and slipped into my robe. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and combed out my hair. I tied my bandanna around my head and trotted into the living room.

I poured a bowl of cereal and ate quietly, recalling the event of the previous night.

**Flashback **

******Drew POV: (his POV will end with the flashback)**

May and I walked back into the cabin, hand in hand. I saw her slowly yawn and told her to get moving into bed.  
She nodded, but just before she closed her bedroom door, she asked me about Ash. I said that I would look after him. She thanked me and walked away. After collapsing onto her bed, she fell almost instantly asleep not even bothering to change into her night clothes.

As May disappeared into her room I sighed. I strutted over to the medicine cabinet. I pulled out pretty much all the bandages, a small bottle of healing cream, and a few alcoholic wipes. Ash was laying on the couch. I cleaned the cuts on his body and bandaged them. Then I rubbed the cream onto the burns. I wasn't a doctor, but it was the best I could do. Walking back into the kitchen I washed my hands, and replaced the healing cream and leftover bandages.

The couch was originally the place I was going to sleep, since the cabin only had one bedroom. Which I gave to May obviously. 'Good thing I packed my sleeping bag.' I thought. I soon made my way over to my backpack and pulled out a dark green sleeping bag. I climbed into the sleeping bag, clicked out the lights, and fell asleep.

**End Flashback**

As I finished my cereal, my eyes wandered over to the couch. My bowl clattered to the floor and shattered. Drew woke from his spot on the floor with a jolt.

"Ah! What's wrong?" He yelled. His green eyes searched the room until he saw what I was gazing at.

Ash was gone, and in his place was a note.

* * *

**Where did Ash go?**

**What does the note say?**

**Find out in chapters to come!**

**Hooray for cliffhangers. Make sure to review! **


End file.
